


The Colour of Ever After

by middaysky0613



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags with more chapters, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Past Abuse, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, a veela is basically a sexy hot person, fortunes, i want to write a story with all of my kinks one day, im listening to danger by bts rn, like draco, like really gay, that'd be scary nevermind, with magic and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middaysky0613/pseuds/middaysky0613
Summary: One of the Potter twins was prophesied to be the Chosen One. But was it little William, or Harry?OR:Harry Potter has an older twin brother that was thought to be the chosen one. Harry is sent to an orphanage. People realize their mistakes.And Draco is a smexy Veela that has some interesting thoughts about Harry.I really must warn you to read the tags. There is more triggering tags I didn't add yet, but I don't want angry comments. Thanks!ITS A LOT GAYER THAN IT SOUNDS





	1. Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so...
> 
> I keep getting comments to update LOPD. I will, I swear, but I was going through my old fanfiction.com account from a few years ago (i left most stories up if you want to go chuckle at my expense) under the same name and found this story under piles of Yuri on Ice smut. It needs a lot of editing (LIKE A LOT) and im cri about it. I'll do my own editing for now, like i usually do for myself and others, but I'm about to ask for something relly embarrassing.
> 
> I NEED A BETA
> 
> Just for the first ten or so chapters of this story that were already uploaded. You'll have to contact me over Ao3 and I'll give you my email there, since I can't use Insta.
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter, which is really just a portion of the actual first chapter that I speed edited to get this up faster. (That's what he said.)

The year was 1979. The month, November. The war with Voldemort was still only in its beginning stages, yet the fear that swept the wizarding world was real, and pandemic. Many old families had already been wiped out, with the Potters, Longbottoms, and a few others left barely standing. Those, like the Malfoys and Parkinsons, having already pledged their allegiance to the dark side since the beginning of the wizarding world, were counted as lost. People's disappearance each day was a common occurrence heralded in The Daily Prophet, and whether their disappearance was due to elimination due to death by Lord Voldemort's servants, the Death Eaters, or due to them going into hiding or even joining the shadowy forces, was anyone's guess. 

The Order of the Phoenix, having just been started the previous year, barely had enough resources or manpower to make the difference in the world it hoped to. Yet, one man had reason to believe that this all might change. And this very hope was the reason why he had apparated all the way to a lonely village in North Russia, and proceeded to make the long trek up the mystic mountain, housing the medium, Anastyna Mrins.

This man was Albus Dumbledore, the founder of The Order of the Phoenix, and winner of many accolades, such as defeating the dark lord Grindelwald when he rose to power years ago, and his brilliance in Transfiguration. His awards even included those in ten-pin bowling. Yet, these could not properly describe the reasons why he was the one hoped in the wizarding world to be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. For he was the only one with skills matching, or even surpassing those that his darker counterpart possessed. The world believed it, surely it had to be true.

Yet, this one man knew what the rest of the world did not.

Perhaps now he could indeed defeat Voldemort, yet, Dumbledore knew for certain in three years, perhaps even two, he would not. For his powers were on the decline, even now. And Voldemort was smart. He knew this. Hence, the wait. And the seemingly cowardly retreats whenever a mission led by Voldemort himself was met with one led by Dumbledore. For Voldemort was no fool. And Voldemort, even led by pride as he was, would never allow himself to face a man he knew he was not capable of overtaking now, not just yet. No, Albus was not the one who would save the world this time.

The world needed much newer blood to save them.

Yet, the one who could save them was not in the world, at least. Albus had seen almost all the scions of notable families around the world. None of them possessed enough power or promise to overthrow the Dark Lord. Not now, not later, not even with intensive training from Albus himself. Albus had also visited the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. All unanimously pointed out the lack of signs in the skies from the last decade. No, the Chosen One had not entered the world yet, that Albus was sure of.

But, he derived hope from what an elderly centaur had promised to him, at the end of his visit.

_ _

_ Albus felt his heart pound within his chest, and he heaved an age-old sigh, for the first time in his visit showing how very tired he was. Of hoping, of looking for a sign that seemed not to appear. He prepared to leave the clearing where he in, with centaurs all around. They knew not what he was seeking, and neither could they provide answers, for the skies held nothing for him. The centaurs had nothing more for him. But, as he was rising to his feet, an elderly centaur, with a silvery grey mane approached him. The clearing of centaurs grew silent, viewing the elder with respect. The centaur eyed him, and with a flicker of his eyes, decided to address him. _

_ "Wizard," the centaur proclaimed. "You come here seeking answers from the stars, and those who watch them. Perhaps you hold no true faith in them, as we do. Yet I tell you this, as is my duty. What you have hoped for, will come." _

_ The centaur paused for a moment, considering his next words. And Albus allowed himself to believe, for a fragment of a second, that things might be different. _

_ "Pluto, the symbol for enormous power, which can release untold energy, has been in the skies recently. Pluto stands for awesome achievements to be gained, and the ability to change the world, with its powers in the right hands." The centaur paused gravely. "In normal cases, Pluto shines but only faintly in the lives of which it touches. Yet it is different now. This year, is the year that Pluto lines up with the Sun, the symbol of power, and nobility, even royalty. The last time this occurred, the founder of your wizarding world was born." With a slight stamping of his hooves, the centaur turned to leave. Yet, Albus caught his parting words to him. _

_ "The child which you hope for, to save the world, will be conceived before the year sets." _

Albus Dumbledore kept the secret close to his heart, choosing not to reveal it even to his most trusted of all confidants. He would wait till the child was born, and his powers fully known, then would this secret be let out to the world. Should the secret be let out prematurely, it would possibly result in the elimination of the world's biggest hope by throngs of Death Eaters, before the powers of the child could be harnessed properly.

He, however, would do whatever he could to make the Dark Lord slightly less indestructible then what he was now. Starting from the Dark Lord's right-hand man, which was Lucius Malfoy and his family. And this was the very reason Albus Dumbledore was trudging up a hill in mid-winter, in search of the one woman that could help him in his quest.


	2. Lucius

Lucius Malfoy scowled slightly as he apparated into the storage room of the only pub in the Russian village. The stale odor of dusty boxes and shelves of wine permeated through the air. It was, quite possibly, the crampiest and most foul of all storerooms he'd ever been forced to apparate into. The scowl disappeared though, as his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, apparated next to him, stumbling a little as she tried to find her footing.

"Careful, Cissa." He admonished, looping a hand around her waist. "Wouldn't want our little dragon to get hurt would we?"

He stepped aside with a sparkle in his eyes as Narcissa swatted his shoulder. "And what about me, honey? Don't you worry about my safety?"

His face became more serious. Moving to hold her tight, he whispered in her ear. "All the time, honey. You're my world," Narcissa smiled softly.

"I know that, Luce. I've always known that."

As Lucius walked up the mountain, alternately bracing Narcissa against the winds, and looking out for potential threats, he contemplated the road that led him here again.

Everyone knew the Malfoy family. Their ancestors traced back to when the very wizarding world was founded. Those in the know, however, knew the Malfoy family was not as loyal to the dark side as many believed. A family, where neither Dark nor Light meant anything to them. A family where Veela blood coursed through their very veins, their only true loyalty lay where their mate was. Should their mate have been on a different side as the family, the whole family would have switched allegiances overnight. The family came first, no matter what. The Dark Lord knew that, and so did Dumbledore. Yet, should the family turn to the Light, after so many generations of being in the Dark, Lucius knew Voldemort would not dare to hold it against him. Veelas did not choose their mates, it was written in the stars. With the Dark Lord and those before him, the Malfoy family had formed an understanding of some sort. Voldemort knew should his son and heir have a Light mate, there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

And that was the reason he was here on this deserted mountain. He was looking for an Anastyna Mrins, the one person whom all Veelas placed their trust in unreservedly. This Anastyna was one in a long line of clairvoyants who had accurately predicted the sides Veela mates would be on. She could indeed tell the specifics of a mate, yet her family had long-held of the belief that too much knowledge would instead harm, instead of help. She had been the one to pronounce to his father when he had been brought to her a mere babe of six months, that Lucius' mate would come from the same side as he was on at that present. And his father had placed absolute trust in her words.

They did not prove false.

When Lucius received his inheritance, at midnight on his 17th birthday, he too received his mate. Narcissa Black, of the Noblest and Ancient House of Blacks, in his own house of Slytherin. The Blacks and the Malfoys were delighted at the union of the two lines.

Lucius had sometimes wondered, had his mate not been of a pureblooded line, would his parents still have been as delighted? Now, however, with his son soon to come into the world, Lucius knew that with certainty even had his little Draco had a mate that was a despised mudblood, he would have welcomed it, if only to see his little dragon reach such happiness as he had shared with Narcissa.  
Lucius looked up and saw the entrance to the cave looming up just ahead. They had arrived.


End file.
